Frostfur
|apps = Unknown |livebooks = Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, A Dangerous Path, Midnight, Moonrise, ''Dawn |deadbooks = None}} Frostfur is a beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :She is first seen as the daughter of Robinwing and the sister of Brindlekit. When Tigerkit and Whitekit show her and Brindlekit around ThunderClan, they come across Goosefeather's den. Goosefeather wakes up, and is startled when he sees Tigerkit. He starts yelling at him, telling him to go away, thinking he is a 'monster'. The frightened kits are very startled. Bluefur comes over to calm them down. Frostkit is seen bristling in alarm and asks if she did anything wrong. Bluefur tells her that Goosefeather had been having nightmares and was just startled by them. :Later, she becomes an apprentice, along with Brindlepaw, and is very excited when she receives Bluefur as her mentor. She is then seen getting ready for her Warrior Ceremony. She receives the name Frostfur and her sister is named Brindleface. In between this book and ''Into the Wild, she gives birth to Brackenkit, Cinderkit, Brightkit and Thornkit. Firestar's Quest :She appears as an elder in Firestar's Quest, meaning that she had retired sometime between The Darkest Hour and Firestar's Quest. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Bluestar warns Frostfur that a fox has strayed onto ThunderClan territory, and to keep an eye on the kits. Along with all the other queens, she helps to build up the nursery walls to protect themselves from a potential ShadowClan attack. :Her kits are stolen by Clawface of ShadowClan, but they are returned to her by Yellowfang. While her kits are missing, she is seen chasing her younger brother Ravenpaw away from the nursery after Tigerclaw blamed Ravenpaw for the kidnapping of the kits. After Bluestar asks Yellowfang to be the medicine cat, Frostfur is seen nodding her head in approval. Fire and Ice :Her two eldest kits, Brackenkit and Cinderkit are made into apprentices, now called Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw. Cinderpaw gets Fireheart as a mentor, while Brackenpaw gets Graystripe. :When Bluestar's whitecough turns to greencough, Frostfur is seen at her side at almost every moment. :She is heartbroken when she learns that her daughter, Cinderpaw, can never be a warrior after she gets hit by a Twoleg monster. :Apart from Graystripe, she is the only cat who stands up for Fireheart and his decision to bring in Cloudkit. She offers to take him to her sister, Brindleface, who, due to losing a kit to greencough, has plenty of milk to spare for Cloudkit. Forest of Secrets :Frostfur is a minor character in this book, seen only twice congragulating Brackenfur at his warrior ceremony and at Thornpaw and Brightpaw's apprentice ceremonies. Rising Storm :She is a warrior as all her kits are now apprentices. Later, when the forest catches fire, she is the first to warn Bluestar. She flees along with the rest of her Clan. A Dangerous Path :She is one of the few cats who believes and trusts Fireheart's desicion to have a talk of peace with WindClan and avoiding a war with them over lost prey. She is asked to stay back and guard camp during the actual talks though. The Darkest Hour :She, along with Speckletail, go into Bluestar's den, and find Stonefur and Mistyfoot sharing tongues with their dead mother. Thinking that they are mauling her body, she runs out of the den yelling a warning to the whole Clan. Later, during the battle against BloodClan, she is seen limping into the bushes with several nasty scars. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :She is mentioned and seen when Squirrelpaw is going through the elder's den for ticks. Moonrise :She develops a cough, worrying all her Clanmates. She suffers with the rest of the Clan as the Twolegs continue to destroy the Forest. Dawn :She volunteers to stay behind in the old forest territory with three other elders: Speckletail and the RiverClan elders, Loudbelly and Shadepelt. These cats choose to stay behind because they think that they are too old to go and if they join the journeying Clans, it will just slow them down. They sit vigil for Mudfur after he dies, too. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Frostpaw is revealed to be, and is listed, as one of Bluestar's apprentices. Trivia *In a Wands and Worlds chat, Vicky Holmes confirmed that Speckletail, Loudbelly, Frostfur and Shadepelt had all died of starvation a few moons after the Clans had left.Revealed in the Sixth Erin Hunter Chat Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Robinwing: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Father: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sister: :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brothers: :Unidentified Kits: Status Unknown :Dustpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page :Ravenpaw: Status Unknown Half-brother: :Longtail Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sons: :Brackenfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 :Thornclaw: Daughters: :Cinderpelt: Deceased, Reincarnated as Cinderheart :Brightheart: Nieces: :Ferncloud:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Nephews: :Ashfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Grandnieces: :Hollykit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Icecloud:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight: Grandnephews: :Spiderleg:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19 :Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Foxleap:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 Great-Grandnieces: :Rosepetal: :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Great-Grandnephews: :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: Grandson: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Granddaughters: :Whitewing:Revealed in Midnight, page 17 :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: Great-Grandaughters: :Dovewing:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypool: :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice Great-Grandson: :Molekit: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Elders Category:Warriors Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Supporting Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters